A Change of face a Change of Heart
by Nakagamis
Summary: .Hiatus. Coming back to Japan to find out that he is to marry a complete stranger, what is Naruto to do? And why is Uchiha Sasuke, renowned movie star, acting so suspicious of the new cook that his aunt just hired? Heh. Read to find out. YAOI


A Change of Face a Change of Heart by Nakagamis

Disclaimer – Not mine.

Summary – Coming back to Japan to find out that he is to marry a complete stranger, what is Naruto to do? And why is Uchiha Sasuke, renowned movie star acting so suspicious of the new cook that his aunt just hired? Heh. Read to find out. YAOI

----x----

Chapter 1 Fated Meeting and a Talk of Marriage?!

Two people walk side by side as they exited the airport hanger, one carrying a briefcase and the other, a one strap backpack that hung over his right shoulder and diagonally across his chest. The male on the left had hair a bright as the sun while the other, as dark as night, his ebony tresses neat and wavy- unlike the other's disheveled ones.

They talked. Smiling and nodding and otherwise indifferent and forlorn; seemingly anyway.

"I would like that!" It was said so excitedly.

"Really? I'm glad." So said with a disinterested tone.

"When should I be there then? Tomorrow?"

"It's not possible. I'm all booked then. Today mayhap?"

"That's prefect!"

The blond turned left and the other turned right, both standing then in front of a conveyer that held multiple baggages. They both stood there, the blond grinning foolishly and the other with a frown, seeming as if it was all he was capable of doing. He crosses one hand lightly over his chest while he then placed the other to the ear piece that was placed on his ear.

"Fine. I'll be there by six this evening." He sighed and raked the hand through his hair, obsidian orbs gazing at the conveyor then for his luggage.

On the left of this black haired man, the blond was doing the same as he touched a hand to the ear piece in his ear. He chuckled softly, his trademark grin still in place as he spoke to the person one the other side.

"Alright, alright! I promise to be there this evening!" He gave a sheepish grin as a shout was given from the other side of the phone line. "Okay! I get it. I won't be late. Later then, grandma Tsunade." Cutting it off, bright blue orbs trailed the conveyor until they landed upon a grey luggage.

Obsidian hues notice another grey luggage as well, identical to the one that the other saw. Both reaching out at the same time, they pick one and then turned to leave. As if it was meant to happen, the luggage the black haired man held sprang opened, many cups of uncooked ramens falling out.

Most surprised to see them, a confused looked adorn his face. Gazing about at the many people, the blond among them, that stop to stare, his face flushed a light pinked as he tried to give off an indifferent look. Not saying a word, he went to place the fallen items back into the luggage.

On the side, the blond stared from his case and then to the one that the other held, his face placed into a shock expression.

"Oh my," a woman beside him said as she gaze towards the black haired man. "He looked really hot but I don't think I'll like someone who is such a ramen freak." The woman sighed. "What a turn off." He only gave a nervous chuckle in response and noticed not that the woman had already left.

Naruto looked at the man again and notice that the male's eyes were on his, glaring at him. Taking an audible gulp, he turned away, pretending to notice nothing. People now minding their own business, Sasuke had then finished placing all the ramen back into the case. Shaking his head in annoyance, he turned and headed to the customer service desk. Behind, Naruto followed.

"I picked up the wrong bag by mistake." Sasuke picked up the bag and placed it upon the counter. "I would like to find it's rightful owner and also retrieve my own belong, if that's possible."

Just then, Naruto rushed to Sasuke's side. "It's mine!" he stated immediately as he place the other identical bag upon the ground. As he reached out to take it, he was stop by an extending arm. Frowning, blue hues looked up into the other's dark ones.

"Oh really?" His tone was dripping with sarcasm. "If it was yours, then you should have said so back then instead of making me look a fool."

Naruto glared up at the male. "Well, what did you want me to do?" he retorted and sighed. "I'm sorry okay?" Pushing the hand away, he took his case in hand and stepped back. Making a face, Naruto stuck out his tongue mockingly before turning and stomping away.

Sasuke watched, an amused look adorning his stoic features for a moment before he shook it away to be replaced with an irritated look. Reaching down fro his rightful luggage, he left as well.

Tis was indeed a fated meeting for this will certainly not be the last.

----x----

A taxi came to a stop before a set of iron bar gate, on the other side, a mansion like house. Naruto stepped out, the usual smile upon his lip as he wave goodbye to the taxi driver. Taking out his belongings and the taxi driving off, he turned to the gates and grinned. Looking at his watched and seeing that it was one minute till six, his grinned only grew all the wider as he pressed the gate's bell.

A young boy came rushing forward and upon seeing who it was, he immediately opened the gate and glomped the male.

"Naruto nii chan!" he exclaimed and offered a toothy grin.

"Get off! Konohamaru, off!" Mocking a frown as the boy complied and helped him up; he reached down and yanked upon his nose.

"Now look what you did. You got me all dirty!" An evil grinned replaced the feign frown and before he could do naught else, the boy went running into the house, screaming bloody murder, Naruto then chasing right behind him.

A busty woman took one stepped forward and barred their way, the two then skidding to an abrupt stop, almost toppling over one another.

"Ah…" Naruto chuckled nervously at the stern look he was given and point an accusing finger to the boy, Konohamaru. "He started it!"

The boy gave a gasp, mouth hanging in shock before turning and giving the taller boy a kick to the leg, the other giving a jump and a shout of pain. With a hurrmph, Konohamaru stomped off, murmuring indignantly to himself.

The woman only watched the two with a raised brow before sighing then in exasperation.

"Don't you ever learn, brat?" Laughing softly, she turned to walk away, mentioning then for him to follow.

Face in a pout, he quickly obliged.

The place was big, rightfully deserving to be called a mansion with its two story and multiple rooms. Walking down the long and wide hall, he silently followed behind the woman while inwardly, thoughts churned as he knew something was up. Of what it was, he wasn't sure.

Making way to a large living room area, he watched the woman sat down upon a recliner, one leg crossed over the other while hands where placed upon her lap, fingers laced together. Following suit, he placed himself upon a sofa, fidgeting as he felt her excruciating gaze upon him.

"So… what is it?" he began for a starter. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, grandmother Tsunade?"

Tsunade said nothing for a moment as a young woman brought out a tray, two filled tea cup upon it as she served it to the two and then leaving. Tsunade took a sip acting to ignore the boy a moment for she knew what she was going to said would indeed caused an outburst from the other. Placing the cup down on the counter, she sighed and turned full attention upon Naruto.

"Brat," she said as if acknowledging him for the first time since he arrived. "What have you thought about marriage?"

He was stunned, so to say, by the sudden question and was unsure of what he was supposed to say. Placing his cup down as well, he sat back, contemplating the matter.

"Well, I haven't really thought of it really." And for sure, he hadn't, not of the kid the woman talked of anyway. He was gay, a fact unknown to her and he wasn't about to tell her that anytime soon.

"Well, as of now, you should be thinking of it."

Naruto blinked, unsure of what she meant by that.

"Huh?!"

Tsunade reached over and smacked the boy up side the head, cursing his slowness as a shout of surprise came from the boy.

"Why must you be so dumb boy?" she asked, annoyed. "Now listen, brat. A close friend of mine had been talking the other day and she so happen to mention a daughter of hers. With a little talking and such, we ended in an agreement of signing a marriage contract; an arrange marriage."

Naruto settled himself and applied himself to listening but was already finding it all to be quite unbelievable, and especially to thinking that there was more to the story.

"Her daughter name is Haruno Sakura and she and her family will be coming here in two days time."

"No," Naruto said, cutting her off of whatever she was about to say next. "No!" he said with more force. Standing up, he glared down at the woman. "You can't make me do this."

Unperturbed by his action, she stated calmly, "I can do as I like."

"No you can't," Naruto retorted back, angered. "For kami sakes, it's 2007! Who the hell does arrange marriages anymore?" It was rhetorically asked. "I will not marry some woman I do not know." He had other reason beside that fact alone but knew it was not the time to voice out his thoughts.

"I will not and that's final." Not waiting to hear what she had to say to it, Naruto turned and stomped away up a flight of stair and to where his room was. The sound of a door slamming shut echoed throughout the building.

"Well," Tsunade began, retrieving her tea and took a sip. "Well," she stated again. "That went well."

It was most surely an understatement.

----x----

A/N Like? No like? What's your opinion?


End file.
